


So Close, Yet So Far

by Forget_About_Me



Series: The TARDIS' Indulgences [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Episode: s04e01 Partners in Crime, Gen, Meddling TARDIS, Mild Language, Omorashi, Sentient TARDIS, TARDIS Rooms, The TARDIS is a kinky thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He threw his head backwards, groaning as he realised what his ship was doing."I hate you sometimes."The umpteenth instalment of the TARDIS enjoying teasing her occupants a bit too much.
Series: The TARDIS' Indulgences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Interesting Living Arrangemens





	So Close, Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh, I'm allowed to join my own challenges, right? Only when I thought up the prompts to help people along I came up with this one and the plot bunnies said yes. I just couldn't not write it. so yeah.I'm answering my own prompt, that's allowed, right?  
> *shrugs*  
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> **prompt: Changing the toilet into something else or removing it at the last moment**

The Doctor sighed as he closed the secret door that was hidden in the cupboard he was hiding in. There was no way he could hack into the control unit that was there with the tools he currently had at hand. He needed a key or something to access it.

After putting the ladder and the buckets back as if he had never touched them he slid down against the door, settling for a long and boring wait.

Honestly, it had been a stroke of luck that the cupboard he had chosen even had a control unit like this one had. When he had locked himself in, he had thought he had been in a completely normal cupboard. But he had quickly become aware of the out-of-place humming causing him to inspect the space he had claimed for the rest of the day.

Honestly, this wasn’t the safest place he could’ve chosen, he just hoped that some janitor didn’t need anything from this cupboard.

He’d cross that bridge if he had to.

The alien computer had only been able to occupy him for an hour before he just _had_ to give up on getting anything out of it.

In hindsight, he should’ve brought something to help him pass the time. 

As he was sitting there contemplating what he was going to do, he noticed a distinct and uncomfortable pressure in his lower abdomen as his bodily needs caught up with him.

_And Rassilon did he have to piss._

He had been so busy focusing on what was going on in Adipose Industries that he had failed to notice his body’s messages.

At least until he had locked himself up for the next 7 hours.

Sighing he leant back, this was going to be an uncomfortable day.

* * *

“Thank you.” Donna smiled at him as he put the last of her, way too many, bags in her newly formed room. If he was honest he was surprised just how big of a room Donna had gotten from the TARDIS. Apparently his ship liked her newest resident.

Not that he could fault that. Donna was something else, in a good way.

“Right then.” He rolled his shoulders stretching his muscles as he turned to her. “That’s everything. Do you need anything else?” He wondered.

“No thank you, Spaceman. I’m just going to get some of this out of the way and go to bed.” She yawned. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, night Donna.” He smiled fondly at her.

“Night Spaceman.” She said as he turned to leave her bedroom.

As he closed the door he let out a breath. He had forgotten how… intense Donna could be. But he was glad to have her on board, all the same, he had been lonely.

However, that did mean that he had to keep himself to human schedules again, which meant having to spend 8 to 10 hours on his own, mainly working on the console. It would probably take him a few days to get used to that again.

Although now he thought of it he was feeling tired, maybe slumbering for a few hours himself wasn’t such a bad idea.

First things first though, the bathroom was screaming his name.

His bladder was pulsing insistingly, begging to be emptied. Spending all those hours in the cupboard with nothing interesting to do while having a decent need to urinate had been agony.

After leaving the cupboard he had definitely considered popping into the men’s room real quick, and he probably would’ve if there had been a loo on his way towards the roof. As it stood there hadn’t been one and really it would’ve been too dangerous to take a pee at that moment. There would’ve been a real chance of being caught while in the middle of peeing.

_Now that would’ve been embarrassing._

Getting arrested while hanging out of his trousers definitely wasn’t on his bucket list.

Then after resolving the thing with the Adipose, Donna had demanded his full attention, unwittingly denying him a desperately needed bathroom break.

But now he was finally free to make his way towards the nearest toilet and get some sweet relief.

Opening the door he dived into the small loo the TARDIS provided him, while already tackling the fastenings of his trousers. After closing the door behind him he turned towards the toilet as he pulled himself out of his pants and aimed at the bowl.

Just as he was relaxing his muscles the toilet suddenly got absorbed by the floor.

He gasped choking his penis desperately trying to hold back the urine that he had been about to release.

After managing to get his control back he just stood there, processing what his ship had just done.

He threw his head backwards, groaning as he realized what his ship was doing.

“I hate you sometimes.” He threw at his ship.

The TARDIS gave him her equivalent of _I love you too_ back.

He sighed as he tucked himself back into his pants

“Trying something new, huh?” The Time Lord mumbled as he zipped his trousers back up.

Surprisingly the TARDIS hadn’t locked the door out of, what was before, the bathroom, walking back into the corridor the Time Lord wondered what his ship’s game was.

Doing the obvious thing he just tried the door next to the room he had just left. Only to raise an eyebrow as he found himself in the exact same loo as he had been in before. The only difference was that the toilet was still there.

Sighing his hands moved to his fly again, the only way to react to this was to just try again, it obviously being what his ship wanted him to do that. It wasn’t nearly as big a surprise to him as the toilet disappeared a second time, that didn’t change how difficult it was to hold all that liquid back. He crossed his legs as his bladder complained about having to wait once more.

“Well, then. This is going to be fun.” He commented only slightly sarcastically as he once again zipped up.

* * *

For the next hour, he kept entering bathrooms and constantly had toilets disappear on him. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to not just let go despite not having a toilet in front of him. His ship made the toilets disappear the moment he tried to relax his muscles. Not earlier, he could stand in front of the toilet holding himself for an eternity but the moment he decided to actually let go the TARDIS dissolved the toilet.

The Time Lord groaned as he desperately squeezed his member, somehow managing to keep his bladder in check once more. “Please, let me pee!” He begged his ship knowing full well that it would be fruitless. But it was becoming so uncomfortable, he felt like he was about to burst, he kept relaxing his muscles and it was doing something to his ability to hold it. It felt like he was about to lose it and had felt so for the past half an hour. It was a weird experience.

His ship just chuckled in answer, confirming that it had been a stupid request. He honestly hadn’t been expecting any other reply.

Shaking his head in exasperation he buttoned his trousers back up once again and left the room again.

He had tried leaving his flies open as he went to the next room as he was going to undo it again anyway. But the ancient time ship had thrown a small fit at that idea and had locked him in the bathroom that was no longer a bathroom until he had zipped back up.

Entering yet another room he once again undid his trousers, fishing himself out of his pants and aiming at the bowl.

_And again the toilet just magically melted in front of him._

This time however his body was done with the constant relaxing and clenching he had been doing, he gasped as a spurt escaped him. Despite doing everything he could to get control back he was helpless as his bladder just forced its contents out.

The TARDIS, having anticipated the loss of control, quickly put the toilet back in place in time to catch the Time Lord’s urine.

Breathing heavily he watched as his stream pooled into the toilet bowl his ship had been keeping from him in the past hour while feeling overwhelmed by the relief of finally voiding his bladder.

He didn’t bother biting back a moan as the pressure in his bladder diminished.

His ship had been playing with him, not that that was news to him, he now suspected that if he had decided to just piss on the floor where the toilet would’ve been she would’ve caught it.

The ancient Time ship hummed fondly, confirming his suspicion.

“I imagine that won’t be true next time you do something like this.” He mumbled.

The lights flickered indicating a positive response.

When he was empty he shook out the last drops before zipping himself back up.

After flushing the toilet he left the bathroom and found himself in his bedroom.

“Thanks, sexy.” He smiled as he stepped forward, loosening his tie while doing so.

The good thing about her just making the toilet disappear as she had done was that there actually wasn’t any clean-up, everything had just gone into the toilet after all.

Regardless, he still made his way over to his en-suite for a shower. He still had spent the better part of the day in a cleaning closet, he wanted to wash away the grime that came from that.

After he was clean he put on some pants before climbing in bed and snuggling under his duvet.

As he was lying in bed he contemplated where he would take Donna in the morning.

 _Probably start off nice and simple._ He thought to himself. _Something from Earth, something in the past she most likely has heard of._

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, coming up with great plans in his head.

_Donna was going to love it._


End file.
